Meet the Robinsons 2: Btop Terror
by StupidSequel
Summary: Lewis makes a bet to Wilbur that he can get a girlfriend before the sun sets on the third day. Lewis exploits a loophole and over-wins the bet, and learns a valuable lesson.


**Meet the Robinsons 2: Btop Terror**

Louis was surfing the internet after getting laid off from his job as a person who tells his workers "I'm gonna lay you off because I'm just gonna be a slave and use the economy as an excuse cuz I feel like it. Screw your well being." He spent all day looking at Google images of women wearing midriff tube tops, being all lustful and fhit. _Hmmm. Maybe these midriff baring tube tops hold the secret to the fountain of youth or something. If guys go crazy over sexy women wearing tube tops, then maybe I can get women to chase after me if _I _wear a tube top. It's worth a shot. _Louis was 32 years old and never been kissed. He'd never been on a date. In fact, he'd never, ever, at any point in his life had a girlfriend. And he desperately wanted one now.

The next day Louis tripped in a puddle of puke that someone was kind enough to leave on the floor while cooking himself a bowl of Kicks cereal.

"Ugh! My tube top is all ruined now!" Louis gagged. "Wilbur?"

"You look so awful in that tube top, you made me puke!" Wilbur remarked. "What the hell do u think you're doing? Your belly is hairier than a wolf and bigger than a city and you have a chest the size of a buckyball. Ya know, there is a reason only SLIM FEMALES are allowed to wear those controversial, slutty looking contraptions. TL;DL. YOU. LOOK. DISGUSTING!" Louis was insulted. He really felt like playing Nazi and trying to control what he thinks.

"Know what, Wilbur? I bet $5000 that I can get a girlfriend by the time the sun sets on the third day. If I win, you give me $5000. If I lose, then I will give you $5000. Deal?" Wilbur and Louis each spat on their own hands and shook on it.

Louis, still wearing his tube top, knew of a place that was potentially crawling with hot girls, and what better place than the womens' locker room at an athletic facility. He crawled in... and was chased out by a woman holding a flaming baseball bat.

"Wanna go out with me?" Louis stammered.

"I'd rather go out with my sister, and I'm straight! Go to hell, you pervert!" she barked. "I outta report you to the police!" she went back in the locker room.

"AAAWWKWARD!" Louis said in a manner exactly like the Funnybot from South Park. Yes, I know he is 32 years old and never had a girlfriend and is socially awkward, but this is simply inexcusable!

So the police came, took our unsexy protagonist (or antagonist depending on your point of reference) away, and locked him up. Poor Louis. I bet Wilbur is laughing at Louis soon losing the bet cuz what girl would wanna go out with him now that he's labeled as a pervert convict?

Three days later, he realized that he lost the bet.

About a month later, in the time it would take to get busted for thread bumping on most message boards, our pro/antagonist finally starved himself thin enough to slip through the bars. He knew he'd have three hours at most to find something to eat before starving to death, for it might as well have been ROM eh dawn. After eating the most decadent meal ever, he time traveled back to the 'third day,' did one rep of a weight training exercise, hopped back in his time machine, did the rep again, hopped back in his time machine again, did another rep, rinse and repeat about 40,000 times for each muscle group, and he was as buff as Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Oh. My. God! That is the most attractive man I've ever seen in my entire life!" a young looking girl said while leaving her possibly boyfriend guy mid kiss. He was the epitome Casanova now.

Eventually every girl in the entire world was his girlfriend cuz he was so attractive. So he took them out to dinner. But he didn't have enough on his credit card. At least he was sure he wasn't. All the girls in the world wanted him, and he didn't have the heart to say 'no' to any of them.

"Let's see. I have about $300 on this credit card, and it's about $9.50 a meal, so..ummm... is $9.50 times three and a half billion more than $300?" Louis was terrible at math. The cashier face palmed. Wilbur's jaw dropped. He handed Louis $5,000 plus whatever 3.5 billion times 5,000 is dollars.

"Thank you, Wilbur," Louis said as he kissed Wilbur on the cheek. Each of the girls had a seat, there was room for all of them, and the restaurant was only as big as Golden Corral.

"I'm going to the White House," Wilbur said, barely audible.

That night Louis got a Twitter account. He wanted to marry all of his girlfriends, but he knew he couldn't because God doesn't like polygamy or something, so he instructed each of his approximately 3.5 billion girlfriends to each get Twitter accounts. He was scheming a contest to see who can get the most followers on Twitter. The winner would get to marry him.

When he started up Firefox, he noticed something on his news feed that caught his eye: the government had outlawed time travel. According to the article, this was in response to Wilbur not having foreseen this loophole that would allow real life save scumming, and would thus have the same effects as division by zero. Now he could not manipulate the cosmos to his liking.

"God dammit, Wilbur!" he shouted. "Aw well, eff the law! I can time travel all I want!" He used his time machine to travel back to before the law was in effect.

"Uh uh uh! You break the law, you go in the incinerator. Turn or burn." a police officer wearing a badge that read 'time police' slapped handcuffs on him. "Between you and me, that incinerator thing is a scare tactic, but no one else knows that yet. Don't tell nobody." _I think I will tell somebody. _The police sent Louis back to his own time. Guess what he tweeted. Yup.

'There is an incinerator that the police say they will use to burn people who time travel alive, but he's bluffing, so you can do it all you want.' All his followers read it. I forgot to mention, the deadline for this contest is November 33, 2004. When it reached that deadline, out of his 3.5 billion girlfriends, one of them scored higher than any other, at 15,000 followers, a girl named Cassandra Max Ernest* won. She got to be his fiance.

After they got married, they took a honeymoon through time, exploring all the eras of history as well as the far distant future, even after the day Jesus raptures everyone up into heaven which, was June 14, 2015. Eventually the time police caught them, and it turns out they were lying about bluffing. They were tossed into the incinerator, where they burned happily ever after.

*Not her real name.


End file.
